


Bruises and Bitemarks

by novaas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaas/pseuds/novaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We first Join reader in a very uncomfortable and short-lived dinner. Some things get slightly out of control involving poor reader and her very short and explosive temper, resulting in our dear Corporal Levi having to come and resue someone from her! Now... whats a fitting punishment??~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to keep Levi in character as much as possible while still complying with my original idea? Idk, what do you guys think? First post, soooo idfk lol  
> If you find any mistakes, please tell me omg XD
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: I will be editing this A LOT. The edits will range from punctuation, to spelling errors, or even changing a few dialogues to make the characters more believable.
> 
> Either that, or submit a different version so the old one is still here too

Your eyes narrowed and you breathed calmly. This Cadet that you didn't even know had been harassing you all day, and you were getting damn sick of it. You and your fellow cadets are all at dinner now, trying your best to enjoy it by putting up with the obnoxious little fuckbucket that was terrorizing you all. You didn't even know his name, much less why he had decided to pick on you. Nobody would dare cause a ruckus with Corporal Levi around. That guy is like an Eagle in the body of a very very small man. But you were about ready to risk getting in trouble if it meant getting this guy out of the rest of your day. You sighed, frustrated as he kept blabbering to you and your friends sarcastically. Mikasa looked at you, both of you exchanged looks of murder. The blabbermouth to your right, who was sitting uncomfortably close to you seemed to notice your frustration and decided to push your buttons further. 

"Jeez you're kind of a bitch." He said to you with a smirk. You growled a little and stood up, attempting to move tables and get away from him. "Great ass though! " he hollered, giving your rear a smack as you stood up. 

The world spun and you didnt even give your friends a chance to defend you before you could do it yourself. You drew back, and blood splattered your fingers and knuckles. You were rewarded by the satisfying crack that emitted from the other cadets face. Loud hoots and hollers of excitement erupted everywhere around you, standing up, throwing things and cheering "GO Y/N!!!" The cadet fell back onto the ground and you scrambled to pin him down and keep swinging. 

"YOU *punch* BASTARD!! *punch* YOU NEVER FUCKING TOUCH ME *punch* EVER AGAIN!!!" You screamed in his face, drawing back a fist. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" You screamed. He said nothing, blood dripping down his cheek from his undoubtedly broken nose. "I SAID DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!!!! WHAT, DO YOU HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY NOW YOU.. YOU- -" You screamed once more. 

You were cut off by strong hands grabbing you from behind and hauling you to your feet, dragging you backwards. 

"LET ME GO!!!" You screamed, elbowing and raging at your capturer, the cadet that insulted and harrassed you getting farther and farther away. 

You looked back, about to let out nother yell towards the person, only to close your mouth immediately. The person dragging you away was Corporal Levi. Your heart stopped. "I'm dead." You thought with wide eyes. You stood up and started walking, rather than let him drag you. You knew you were in deep shit trouble, so you tried to let your mind wander, but you couldn't take your mind off of the corporals strong grip on your arm. You've always had a little… thing… for corporal Levi.. He was so strong, and handsome, and modest, and smart, and.. Being the masochistic little fuck you are, you wanted him to dominate you, tease you, bite you, draw blood, leave marks, smack you.. Slowly make you lose control until you can't remember anything but the pain, pleasure, and him. You couldn’t help but blush, in spite of yourself. Good thing it was dark out already.. His iron grip on your arm, dragging you to his office to sentence a punishment excited you a bit as well, you almost forgot about why you even punched your fellow cadet in the first place. Almost. 

"Corporal Levi In my defe- -" you tried explaining. He looked at you with a threatening glance, making you instantly stop talking. As soon as you stopped talking, he started. 

"Shut your mouth. We'll be discussing the situation in my office." He said in his normal monotone voice, turning again and facing in front of him. It sent chills down your spine. 

"Sir." You said quietly in conformation with a nod. 

It was a quiet walk through the cafetira and down the narrow hall to Levi's office-- and bedroom. You smirked to yourself for thinking such things. You just couldn't help it around him, especially if you're in trouble. 

He let go of your arm and opened his door, nearly throwing you in and shutting it behind him. You stumbled a bit but stood up straight. He pushed past you and made his way for the chair behind his desk, gently sitting in it and folding his hands, setting them on the desk in front of him. "Sit." He said. 

You wasted no time in sitting down in the chair on the other side of his desk, looking at him and waiting for him to either speak, or ask you to. 

"Cadet L/n, can you explain to me why I saw you mercilessly pummeling another cadet? Much Less why I had to quite literally drag you away from him?" He asked quietly, his eyes peering into yours as if at any moment he would reach over the desk and smack you. That thought sent chills down your spine and you fought to keep from blushing. 

"W-well in all fairness sir, he had been taunting and insulting me all day. I had had enough, and so I tried to get up and move to another table, but when I did so, he smacked my rear. So I lost it. I'm not apologising either, with all do respect, sir." You said, nodding as you said the last word. He was quiet for a moment, thinking. 

"He smacked your ass?" He said with the slightest, almost undetectable smirk on his face. You blushed deeply, taking in the bluntness of the corporal's words and looked away, trying to hide your blush. 

"Y-yes sir." You said, embarrassed that he might have caught your blush. He chuckled a bit, making you turn sharply and stare at him in shock. 

"If I didn’t know any better, I'd say that judging by the look on your face and the blush on your cheeks that you must have liked it, to a degree of course. His hands are probably filthy. That scum." He said, amused at first by you, then trailing into disgust as he thought about that man's hand filth. Your eyes widened even further. His eyes caught yours again. He stood up, leaning over the table towards you, his hands gripping the edges of the desk top. You blushed and your mouth opened a bit, stuttering. You didn’t dare move. He smirked. Corporal Levi. He SMIRKED.

Your face full on flushed as the corporal wrapped his hand around your neck and hauled you up, your face inches from his. 

"Someone likes being spanked.. I'd bet you like being choked, too.." he mumbled, tightening his grip on your neck. 

A strangled moan burst from your lips, confirming his assumptions. He laughed and let go of your neck, pushing you back a bit, roughly. You fell back into your chair, flushed, catching your breath. He stayed hunched over the desk, looking over you, licking his lips a little. 

"I'd love to leave marks all over that cute neck of yours.." he said darkly, making you shift uncomfortably in your seat, trying to discreet your excitement. "You're a little masochist, arent you, love?" He asked, his eyes wandering to your thighs, slowly moving against eachother uncomfortably. "You like being bitten, and hit, tied up and punished, don’t you?" He asked seductively. 

You said nothing, stunned and embarrassed. 

He smirked again, grabbing the arms of your chair and pulling you forwards in one swift movement, your legs under the desk and your face, once again, inches from his. "Don’t you?" He asked again quietly, breathing on your lips. 

Your eyes pouted a bit, looking at his lips as you leaned forward slowly, wanting to kiss his delicious mouth desperately. 

He pulled back though, right as your lips ghosted over his. He smiled suggestively as he walked away from behind his desk, your eyes half lidded, on him the whole time. He sure likes teasing, dosent he? He neared you, pulling your seat out so he could grab your arms and throw you harshly over his shoulder, walking through the door that connected the two rooms.  
It's gonna be a very, VERY long night. 

 

The Next Morning!~

 

You smiled to yourself as you sat down at your table, sighing happily and closing your eyes. All of your friends looked at you with a question on their faces. You opened one eye to find everyone looking at you. You opened the other, becoming curious. 

"What?" You asked, slightly annoyed. Nobody said anything. You followed Mikasa's gaze to your neck… or… more specifically to the dark briuse that you apparently couldn't cover. Realising what they were staring at, you jumped, blushing furiously and covering the spot. 

"WHAT?!" You asked defensively as a few of the people began laughing at your embarassment. 

Jean, sitting to your right, was the one who spoke through the bits of laughter. You felt the entire mess hall staring now. 

"Oh yeah, Corporal sure punished you, huh Y/n!! HAHA!" He said teasingly, laughing obnoxiously at the end, causing explosions of laughter to erupt at and around your table. 

You buried your face in your hands, embarrassed out of your mind. 

All of said laughter suddenly stopped, and you felt Jean, since he was directly to your right, go suddenly still. You looked up to find the Corporal standing directly behind him with a hand clamped tightly on his shoulder. 

"Kirstein. Quit those useless conjectures immediately. You have less than no right to do something so stupid and pointless as to embarrass another cadet. Much less if you intend to be so loud with said accusations to attract the attention of an entire cafetiria. What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked, his voice dripping with malice. 

Your eyes widened slightly. 

The corporal glanced at you, his eyes lingering on the still slightly visible briuse he left the night before. This caused his mouth to very, very subtly tug at the corners. The brief smile was only meant for you and was very quickly wiped away when he turned his attention back to Jean. 

"Hm?" He asked quietly, his grip on Jeans shoulder tightening slightly. 

"I-I'm sorry Corporal I never meant for everyone to hear, just our table I'm really sorry it wont happen agai--" jean drabbled on a bit, and the Corporal cut him off. 

"But, perhaps I should have been a bit more gentle. I didn't take the people around her that would obviously notice such a mark into consideration." He said quietly, with a small smile on his lips, and maybe even apologising to you? 

You blushed even deeper, realizing that he had just confirmed everyone affirmations. Everyone around you started to giggle a bit. You spoke up. 

"A-ah, Corporal it's quite alright, you should be getting back to your table no--" you began to speak, desperately wanting the embarrassment to end, only to have your words stopped with the corporals mouth on yours. 

He had leaned around your neck and grabbed your shoulders, pulling you back so he could reach. Your eyes widened in shock. Your cheeks were on fire. Levi moved his hands to your shoulders, rubbing his thumbs over them gently. Gasps were heard all around you. Even hoots and wolf wistles. 

He pulled away, leaving your cheeks burning like a wildfire and you glancing around the room and avoiding eyes. 

Levi however, silently made his way back to the table and plopped down in his chair, smirking and tipping his head back cockily for everyone to see, a little more than half the eyes on him. 

Excluding Marco's, who eyed you happily, gently socking your shoulder. You looked at him with a red faced death glare, he only chuckled. 

Well, its obvious that the corporal has no problem with Public Displays Of affection.


End file.
